Knock Knock
by Rainsalmostawake
Summary: “Don’t tell me you still love me. You can’t love me now, who would love a killer? Some sick minded person would.” She couldn’t make out an expression in his voice; it was just flat, monotone. When they were children it had obvious that she loved him.


* * *

Raa speaking, hello, everyone unfortunate enough to have clicked on this story, right now I am drinking my watermelon milk tea bubble tea so I am in a good mood. Though I appreciate that you took the time to check it out I really do hope that you somewhat enjoy my creation (though it's not much) and in addition continue reading from this point on. Starting NOW!

DISCLAIMER: I hope that the thought of me owning Naruto doesn't cross your mind and I don't think it will ever. So there, I don't own Naruto at all, though if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now on a school night. Hahaha…I'm a loser…

NOTE: I'm so very sorry for my embarrassingly poor grammar…I should know better.

* * *

((OoOoOoOoOoOoOo))

Knock, knock, knock.

A thin white hand reached up and lightly tapped on the wooden door, ten seconds later it opened. A young man about 19 answered the door, wearing a simple and all black outfit, he was tall and handsome but not in a look-at-me way. His face was pale and his dark hair in its usual disarray. His eyes were a dark-almost grey that seemed to go on forever, and told a story of sadness and despair. His distant eyes bore down on the young girl who had come to visit him, he all but sneered at her.

She desperately tries to smile at the young man but it failed and turned into something quite the opposite. The man looked down at what she held in her hands, a pot of something, soup, maybe? Without a sound he turned and retreated back into his dark house leaving the door open. The girl considered this, was it a: "_Welcome! Come in buddy!" _or a: _"Get the hell off my property."_ Or maybe it was something in between the two. She let herself in, shutting the door behind her and entered the kitchen and turning on a single light above the small table. Walking in his dark house, she was like a shinning light compared to him, who blended in with the mood.

They were complete opposites; she had constant sparkling jade eyes and short pale pink hair, optimistic and beautiful in her own unique way, the pride of the village's medical staff. The light she had turned on sent stale orange rays around the room blending in with the quickly setting sun. She poured bowls of still warm soup for the both of them, and set them on either side of the table. She then set out into the poorly lit house to find him.

He was sitting in the practically empty living room gazing out the window at the dark trees. She called his name softly like if she spoke to loud he would disappear.

"Supper."

She nearly whispered. Without saying a word or making a sound he got up and headed to the kitchen, slightly brushing her shoulder as he went. She fallowed and they took their respective seats across from each never spoke throughout supper and that's usually how it was, she would come over once a week and they would have supper together. "Helping out an old friend." She'd often call it. The two had been friends since they were twelve and have known each other since they were small elementary children, then he left for some amount of time and was living in confinement in his own house for the past year or so, since he came back. Now that he was back all she could was flounder around, confused on how to act around him and what she could do to help him.

They had almost finished up when he suddenly spoke up.

"Why do you care about me so much?"

She looked up at his serious face in surprise.

"P-pardon me?"

She sputtered. He stared down into his semi-empty bowl, and repeated his question. She stared at him, confusion marred her face, and he stared ominously back.

"I-I d-"

She couldn't find the right words, of coarse she cared about him, he was, he was-

He covered his eyes with his hand and chuckled darkly.

"Don't tell me you still love me. You can't love me now, who would love a killer? Some sick minded person would."

She couldn't make out an expression in his voice; it was just flat, monotone.

When they were children it had obvious that she loved him, like the sky is blue. But now most thought it was simply pity for the man, losing his whole family and killing his brother.

"…I do love you, S-"

Before she could finish he had flipped the over on its side, sending their bowls crashing to the ground. They both sat still and she stared at the empty space between them, looking down a small tear slid down from her left eye, her white shirt and yellow shorts were splattered with little droplets of the cold soup.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered, slipping off her chair and on the ground, and started to pick up the shards of the shattered white bowls. He stood there and watched her for a moment and then quietly bent down to help her clean up the mess.

"No, I'll take care of it. It's okay…You should go to bed now, you must be tired, I'll clean it up, don't worry…Then I'll leave, I'm sorry Sa-"

Then he was kissing her. Any normal girl would say that it was too hard of a kiss, that it could bruise but she was too stunned to notice any of that, just that he was kissing her. All the little fragments she held in her hands spattered across the floor once more in her shock. It seemed it was over the same second. Her lips were completely white then and he stood up and left from her view. Was that a smile on his face?

"Good night."

He said in the same monotone voice.

As she returned to Earth she quickly finished cleaning the mess and hastily left the house to a crisp star lit sky. She could barely even feel the chilly breeze in the air, she couldn't hear all the villagers up and about enjoying the night life, she didn't see the bright lights of the city she oh-so loved. She only had one thought in her mind.

A young man jumped to her side.

"Hey!"

He loudly greeted. His sky blue eyes twinkled with happiness that only children seemed to have and his messy blond hair shone in the city lights. She didn't respond.

"What happened? Every time you go over to his house you always come back a zomb-"

She put her finger tips to her mouth lightly.

"Aww, c'mon Sakura-Chan, don't tell me that Sasuke-teme kissed you again! Your still acting like a love sick teenager! Jeez, I wish Hinata-Chan didn't faint every time I kiss her, that would b-"

"Shut up, Naruto…"

((oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo))

* * *

TA-DA! Jeez, I am so sorry you had to read all of that….Wow I totally wasted someone's time…Very sorry, you are more than welcome to say not so pleasant things to me although they might make me a little sad. This is slightly old and I dug it up and decided to post it for my first one-shot for this account. This is not my first story surprise, surprise but my old account got…misplaced. Ummm, have a good day, okay?

Dude...I love these _"horizontal rulers"_ lol

* * *

((oOoOoOoOoOoOo))—Raa


End file.
